User blog:CrazyMori/Hazama the Ouroboros
Hazama, the Ouroboros is a champion in League of Legends. Notes: Hazama is a fictional champion concept, based off of the BlazBlue character Hazama. This page is a work in progress, and not the final version of the champion. Abilities + magic damage, and knocks aside all enemies hit. The damage is increased on the next chain by +100% for every total number of champions that Terumi hit with the last chain, to a maximum of +200% damage, doing + on a chain hit. Hazama’s respawn timer is decreased by 5 seconds every time Terumi hits an enemy champion with a chain (Maximum of a 15 second reduction). ' }} Hazama throws a snake chain out in range 650. If it does not collide with an enemy or ally, it returns to Hazama. If it collides with an enemy or allied minion, monster, or champion, the chain stops. If it is an enemy, the chain bites the enemy for 0.75 seconds, snaring them, as well as doing damage to the hit target. The chain returns to Hazama after the 0.75 second period. However, if Hazama executes the skill a second time during this period when it connects with an ally or enemy, he drags himself through the air to the other end of the chain. Hazama can use this second activation on allies as well as enemies to move to that location. Hazama cannot otherwise move while the chain is active. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} On execute, Hazama suppresses himself for 1.5 seconds. During this period, Hazama takes reduced magic damage. If the skill is not executed a second time in this period, after 1.5 seconds Hazama attacks in a 175 range circle around himself, doing damage based off of his AP and damage based on the magic damage he took during the skill usage. If the skill is executed a second time in the 1.5 seconds, Hazama ends the 1.5 second stop early and does magic damage in a 60 degree cone in front of him in range 175, then flips backwards 250 distance. Hazama is considered airborne and untargetable during the short flip, which takes 0.5 seconds. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} On activation, Hazama swings both of his knives at the target enemy, doing bonus magic damage and recovering mana with each hit. The attack can be triggered up to 5 times total before going on cooldown, with 0.2 seconds minimum between each execution. If the fifth hit lands, Hazama gains 15% increased movement speed and 15% CC reduction for 1 second. Each successful hit reduces the cooldown of "Ouroboros" by 1 second. The first and fifth hit apply on hit effects. Each hit does 10% less damage than the previous hit, excluding the fifth hit which does damage equal to the first hit. Attack has range 175. Hazama has a total of 3 seconds to execute the four follow-up hits. Hazama does not need to hit the same target 5 times, and instead could hit several different targets individually so long as they are within his range. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana returned per hit |cooldown= |range=175 }} Hazama taunts a single target in range 250 of him for 0.5 seconds, then kicks his way through to the target, doing high magic damage and knocking the target airborne for 1.0 seconds. They are stunned for an additional 0.5 seconds upon hitting the ground. Hazama can interrupt any of his active skills by using "Serpent’s Infernal Rapture", which will cancel all skills, damage, and animations that Hazama is currently doing and immediately start the "Serpent’s Infernal Rapture" action. All targets hit are marked, and Hazama can see them through the Fog of War for 9 seconds. Enemies cannot be targeted while airborne. 4 seconds after Hazama has executed "Serpent’s Infernal Rapture", Hazama can use the skill again to activate "Hungry Darkness" on any target that was marked with his "Serpent’s Infernal Rapture". This second activation has range of 550, and Hazama will slow the target by 30% for 1.5 seconds, hitting them with three large snakes with a delay of 0.5 seconds each. These snakes go straight to the target and then dissipate, doing equal damage to both the target and any enemies along their path. Snakes only attack in range 550, and will not damage the target if they escape from its maximum range. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Category:Custom champions